


Exercising Demons- Monique

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/F, Jogging, been sad lately, crazy ass feminist, fitness stuff, gta v - Freeform, haven't been written anything for a long time, i miss monique frances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique deals with the crazy ass feminist named MaryAnn Quinn and challenged her (sorta) for a race to the end of the pier.<br/>She might need to lay off some junk food for a while.. maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising Demons- Monique

**Author's Note:**

> Hey GTA V fans.
> 
> I haven't been working on my story since November and I do felt bad about it.  
> Yet I plan to update my story whenever I can, I just haven't forgotten about my story.  
> Not to mention, I had some sad troll complaining how I made Steven Haines as a rapist from an old story that was a year ago  
> It was funny that she left that comment 30 days ago, but I didn't really care and deleted her comment yesterday because it was kinda pointless to me.  
> Everybody has the right to write whatever they want when they want. It's like writing Dean Winchester as a rapist and I see that a lot. Meh.  
> I dunno why I'm including this in, but I just had to express it..
> 
> Anyways, I been busy with work and I am sad about what happened yesterday, so I written this just to cheer myself up..  
> Enjoy.. Maybe..  
> If the boys have their strange exercise side mission, then my Monique will have one too.

Monique was walking around the pier that is close to Del Perro Beach, eating a green-tea flavored pastry roll that is made by the company known as Night-Plus. Her love for Japanese cuisine has worsened ever since she sat her fat ass at home, watching too much food-related anime and going on some Otaku site where she looks up the cutest stuff.

As she continued to walk, her blue orbs were set on a blonde-haired woman who is wearing nothing, but her sports bra and tight biker shorts that seems to show off her camel toe. Monique raised her brow for a bit before walking up to her, still eating her pastry roll. The blonde looked at Monique, then at the half-eaten pastry roll in disgust.

"You're eating that junk! You will get fat if you continue to eat that nasty junk food!" The blonde scolded her as she kept doing her exercises.

"Well, I can't help if my favorite snack are pastry rolls.." Monique replied as she finished up her dessert and swallowed, "Besides, the only time I was fat was when I was only 11.."

"And I bet you will get fat if you continue to eat more junk food and sit on your ass all day, watching pointless crap on TV!" The woman retorted back.

"So you mean to tell me that I will get fat once I continue to eat more junk food? I doubt it, lady.. How about me and you compete in some triathlon you guys usually do..." Monique said as she kept her gaze on the blonde woman.

"Ohohoho, bring it, sister! You will never stand a chance against this right here!"

"R...riight.." The pinkette sighed as both woman got into position and stretched for a good 3 minutes. As they stopped stretch, both ladies begin to do their power walks across the sandy beach of Del Perro. Monique was in the same pace as blondie, but quickly felt sweat rolling down her cheeks.

"Geez, lady.. I don't really power walk that often.. What's...gah..you're name..anyway..?" Monique asked.

"MaryAnn." Blondie answered as she kept her game face on and tried to power walk fast.

"Okay...MaryAnn. What's up with you..being so angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry." MaryAnn denied.

"Well, your tone of voice is quite... full of rage." Monique muttered as they both walked out of the sand and begin to jog onto the concrete of the Sidewalk Market.

"Men make me sick! All they care about is sex, sex, sex, and they tried to have sex with me! I'm thirty-nine and I am a single woman, baby!" MaryAnn told her as she begin to jog fast.

"Well, yeah, guys are like that.. They want you for sex and they act like idiots... But, not all guys are like that..You just need to find the right one." She replied as Monique begin to jog more and is a bit ahead of MaryAnn, who was trying her hard not to lose against the Frenchie.

"I can tell you're a Frenchie, aren't you girly??" The blonde asked.

"Well, yeah.. I'm not a native in America, I was born in Paris, France."

"Did some French fucker tried to have sex with you? Or persuade you into sex?!" MaryAnn asked again.

"Err..no..? What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know! Gaaah come on, MaryAnn! Focus! Focus! We're almost there to the end of the pier!" The blonde said to herself as she slapped herself across the face. Monique was weirded out at what she just witnessed, but then picked up the pace as she tried her hardest not to give up and lose to the crazed feminist. As both ladies saw the end point of the pier, they begin to pick up the pace, racing to the finish line.

"Come on MaryAnn!! Doooo iiitt!!!" MaryAnn yelled at herself.

"Damn woman...! Gaahhh...!" Monique yelled as she pushed herself to jog passed MaryAnn and managed to finish the race by stopping in the middle of the deck, panting.

MaryAnn was distraught at what just happened and cursed herself for losing to someone who is sixteen years younger than her. "God fucking damn it! You only won because you are couple years younger than me!"

"I may have not done any physical activities since high school... But, I still got it in me and I am proud of myself...Damn..That was...Oh shit.." Monique nearly puked into the trash bin, forgotten that she had eaten her snack before racing with MaryAnn.

"Shit, shit! Fuck it, I'm going to try harder next time! I will not lose again! Also, here," Blondie had placed her phone number into Monique's slim hands, "Me and you should go this again and MAYBE I will beat you."

"Yeah okay..See ya, Blondie.." Monique said as she watched MaryAnn grumbled and proceeded to stomp off, still cursing at herself.

"What a weird day..."

~*6*~

Monique was resting at home, drinking a warm, bottle of water as she tried to take it easy on her lungs that was bit sore from her jogging. She coughed hard as she placed her hand onto her chest and hissed a bit.

"Damn, I need to take it easy next time.." She said to herself as she went on LifeInvader to check up on her inboxes. When she went through, she read a status post from MaryAnn that reads "Just got beaten by a pink-haired, younger girl who eats junk food. Now I feel embarrassed. Great job, kiddo. You made me feel like an ass."

Monique sighed as she shook her head and simply replied to her post by saying, "It just happened.. It's not like I'm boasting about it to my friends and family..."

She sighed once again as she plopped herself onto the soft cushion and proceeded to watch some TV, opening up a Hokkaido Cream-flavored pastry roll and begin to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I also bought GTA V yesterday for my PS4 that I finally had it hooked up a month prior and I plan to replay the game again.  
> I read that the enhanced version is much better than the original ones for 360 and PS3.  
> So I am so excited to play the game again.  
> Also, Night-Plus is a parody of Day-Plus, a company who made those delicious pastry rolls IRL.


End file.
